With the expanding human population, the demand for energy is increasing continuously. By the year 2050, the expected world population will be 10.6 billion and the energy demand will also become double because of industrialization of societies and better life standard. Heat energy can be converted into electric energy by the use of thermoelectric generators having thermoelectric cells or Seebeck cells (Bell L. E. (2008), Shelimov et al. (2008)). These generators and cells can convert light energy that is transformed into heat (Baglio et. al. (2003), Xu et. al. (2009)). The graphene based samples having the structure of the field effect transistor with source, drain and gate were fabricated by Basko D. (2011). He observed photo-thermoelectric effect under the effect of the laser light, which was the sum of thermoelectric, or Seebeck effect and the photovoltaic effect due to charge separation by the electric field of the applied to gate voltage. It may be used for developing graphene-based optoelectronic devices. The photo-thermoelectric generator integrating dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSC) with thermoelectric modules were fabricated and investigated by Chang et al. (2010). Moreover the Seebeck cells can be used in instrumentation for the measurement of temperature gradient at different technological processes and meters for gas (CO, CH4 and C2H5OH) concentration (Papadopoulos (1996). As a rule thermoelectric cells have a fixed shape and are made of thermoelectric materials; mostly semiconductors by casting from melt, pressing, fabrication from past etc. At present thermoelectric generators and cells are in use for conversion of heat energy into electric energy. Recently high energy conversion efficiency of 15% is observed using thin layers of n-Si/SiGe-p-B4C/B9C nanomaterials deposited on silicon substrates. In all these nanomaterials based thermoelectric cells, the nanomaterials are used in the form of bulky (rods) or thin layers. However, there is a need for a better composite that will fit every need to create electricity in an efficient way.